


回家

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry built a cenotaph for Savitar after he was reached by the time paradox, Gen, He went to visit it quite often
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 碑立在那里，就代表了一些永远无法被抹消的东西。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Savitar
Kudos: 1





	回家

**Author's Note:**

> 它曾是lof新一期的活动文，但被lof屏蔽掉了所以它现在大概不算了（嗐
> 
> 萨&闪不知道是什么向但总之一定不是cp向（毕竟人都没了
> 
> 走的是带私设的原作时间线
> 
> 非常短小

墓园的角落里有一座无名碑。

没有生卒年月，也没有其他的辨识印记，只有一排像是手写的墓志铭，寂寞地嵌在大理石的表面上。

_**A FLASH THAT SHOULD NEVER BE FORGOTTEN.** _

那是一座衣冠冢，为纪念那个只停留在他记忆中的人。

Barry永远会记得那人最后的眼神——甚至没有半点的震惊，也许有着不甘，但更多的只是空洞。

是被时间悖论映射出的倒影，带着亮起的沉静和虚无。

他当然没有遗忘那些已定的事实，他的团队和整座城市在这几个月间都经历过什么，却也同样无法忘怀“Masonville”这个单词从对方嘴里脱口而出时，他的时间残余神情中的触动、微哑的嗓音、与更加深层次的脆弱。

也许这就是他这么做的初衷，其中所包含的情感无法简单地用言语描述，外人只道那是一个邪恶版本的自己，可对Barry来说，他也曾窥见过一丝泄露的真心。

是他徒劳地攥着Savitar存在过的最后一点儿痕迹。

Barry有时候会想，这大概是只属于他个人的一方天地。

墓地靠着一片松林，人迹罕至，只余雀鸟的鸣叫、风掠过树梢的沙沙声、与日光透过枝桠洒下的残破光影。

他一开始只是来看看，带着几枝白玫瑰或是百合，直至无意识地捧着一束水仙，俯身将它立在石碑的一角。

他坐了下来，对着一座冰冷的墓碑倾吐自己的生活。

关于DeVoe，关于蝉，关于他们那个出现又消逝的女儿，还有之后那位偏执到沉浸在自身理想之中的血魔。

这几年间发生了太多的纷乱，Barry想象过另一条时间线上一切的轨道，好奇过Savitar口中所提及的DeVoe，但那个未来早已成为过去，散落在神速力之中，化为虚幻的泡沫。

他站在碑前，恍然想起自己出狱后的那天，也曾怔怔地站在此地，前时带来的花束已然凋谢，枯叶和雨水塑造出破败之景。他蹲下身，用绒布擦去石碑上残留的污浊。

后来的后来，危机结束，归来的中城再次焕发出崭新的生机，旧日里的回忆却像是不见踪迹。父母的墓地好似悄然消失，整一片的山丘和树林也在城市间无迹可寻。

是Chester帮他定位了那个全新的地址。

当他撑着伞走在这处熟悉又陌生的墓园里，大雨从暗沉的天际中奔涌着倾泻而下。

由伞檐下望进雨幕中，朦胧间似曾相识的景象使他于刹那停住脚步。

伞从Barry的手中突兀地滑落，降水湿透了衣衫，沿着他的躯体流动着淌下。

他一时间竟分不清脸上的湿意是雨是泪。

那是三座并排在一起的墓碑，相似的款式与石料呈现出统一的秩序。

左边的两座分别刻着Allen夫妇的姓名。

而右边的那座，刻着他亲手写就的字迹。

「FIN」


End file.
